The Trouble with Tails
by The Third Biker Scholar
Summary: Kurt and Kitty are playing a game, and something goes horribly wrong...
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! Thought I'd try my hand at fics for mone of my fav shows on the planet. It will be a little racy, its rated r for a reason. Let me know what you think!  
  
Chap 1: the trouble with tails  
  
"Left foot, green!"  
  
"Twister! See, I have one on every row across!"  
  
"No, no, Amara, this is not bingo! You just put your foot on the green circle without moving any other body parts and staying up off the ground," Jubilee patiently explained. The Nova Roma princess nodded, "Oh yes, of course."  
  
Hank grinned to himself. This had been one of his better ideas, if he said so himself. Everyone had gathered in the common room, pushing furniture out lf the way to spread out the twister game. Evan was taking bets on the first people to fall or how long someone would last, making a killing profit. They were playing in teams of two, two on each end since only four could play at a time. Jubilee and Amara were playing Roberto and Sam, a battle of the sexes on the first one. Rahne and John were playing Kurt and Kitty on the other. Bobby and Jamie were their wheel callers, and Hank was playing judge for both rings.  
  
When Scott had protested everyone playing this instead of practicing in the danger room, the Beast had just smiled, explaining, "this is a completely safe, non-destructive way to increase agility and endurance. Not to mention spending some time with the younger group. The danger room is limited use only for them, so they don't get to spend as much time with their future team leader as they need to." Scott had conceded the point, a little upset with himself that he hadn't noticed it sooner. He threw himself into the game, cheering everyone on, and despite himself began to have some fun. He, of course, was paired with Jean. Scott made a mental note to self: 'Never let Jean be on top again, way too distracting.' He'd no idea Twister could be so erotic if your thoughts went that way.  
  
Not that his did, of course.  
  
Kitty was the envy of everyone there being paired with Kurt, as he was the Rubber-band Man, guaranteed to win with his ability to bend himself into a pretzel. Evan had to keep his bets at least semi-fair, and had forbidden the fuzzy one from using his tail as a third arm or leg. Kurt had cheerfully conceded, happy just to be paired with Kitty. She was above him, trying to reach the right foot, blue circle. He easily maneuvered to let her do so, almost toppling John. "Hey, watch it!"  
  
"Sorry, mein frund. Just making way for a fraulien."  
  
Rahne craned her neck around to look at him. "And what does 'fruline' mean?"  
  
He laughed, "Fraulien means a woman, better translated as a lady. Just a term of respect."  
  
Kitty beamed down at him. "Thanks, Kurt." He turned his head back to the ground to hide his blush. The match went on for about five more minutes, before Rahne brought out her secret weapon. She partially morphed and used her tail. To tickle what she thought, since she couldn't see over Kitty, was Kurt's chest. It turned out to be-"Kurt, you cheater! No tail!" John shouted.  
  
"Its not mine," he said, holding his up. They all turned to Rahne, and while Kurt was distracted, John immediately used the opening and began to tickle Kitty. She burst out laughing, retaliating as best she could in the akward position she was in while still holding herself up. Jamie gave up calling out stuff and started laughing hysterically. John managed to twist around and threw the board at him. Another Jamie appeared, and both boys just grinned at him. "Oh, hell," was all John said. The whole thing quickly deteriorated into a major tickle fight.  
  
Evan simple threw his arms up in despair. So much for the bets.  
  
Kitty had Kurt pinned down, mercilessly tickling him till the tears came. Just brushing his fur the wrong way was enough to make his ache laughing. Rahne was in no better shape, John nearly rubbing her sides raw. She did manage to go dog on him and change positions, making him chase her all over the room with the Jamies help. They knocked over the other board players, spreading the tickle fight even farther. Scott had Jean at his mercy, since no powers could be used, while Hank just smiled. Ororo walked in, took one look at the whole scene and rolled her eyes. She brushed up against him with a smile. "Looks like fun."  
  
"Indeed." He started to twitch. "S-Storm. Not the fur. Not the!"-hank started laughing, clutching his sides as Ororo used her nails to lightly brush his fur along his ribs. He got her back, using his feet to pick her up by the waist while he caught his breath. Evan just whistled suggestively, and his aunt blushed.  
  
Kurt was getting awfully desperate by this time. Kitty was going at it so hard he could barely breathe, not that he'd show it. She had to have a tickle spot somewhere! But his hands were busy trying to protect his ribs-- -idea struck. He only couldn't use his tail in twister, not in tickle fights. He brought it up from the ground, tip first to weasel through any defenses. It wrapped around her leg, going for the backs of her knees, winding round her thigh to hold her still.  
  
Kitty never noticed it, too focused on him to really feel what he was doing. She rolled them over, trying to get him off his side and ended up on top of his back. Kurt twisted, trying anything to get out from under her and off his stomach. His tail flexed---  
  
Kitty gasped and froze above him. Kurt grinned. 'Found it!' He wound his tail more firmly around her leg and flexed it again. Kitty let out a little yelp, falling back to sit on her shins. Kurt flipped himself over, thankful his tail was made of cartilage so as to not to strain twisting like that. He rocked his tail again. "Had enough, Kit"---He stopped instantly at seeing her face.  
  
Kitty's eyes were huge in shock and rolled so far back only the whites showed, her hands clenched into fists. Her head was tilted back and her breath was coming in tiny pants. Jean saw this from the corner of her eye and lifted Scott off her. His protests died when he got a good look at the girl with Kurt. Everyone turned at the sound of Shadowcat's harsh gasps.  
  
"K-Kitty?"  
  
Kurt began to withdraw his tail-  
  
Whatever the hell had been wrong with her just got a lot worse. Kitty screamed, a high thin wail, her body arching back so far her head touched the bottoms of her feet. Her fingers dug into the carpet, clenching tight as her hips bucked up, nearly ripping the tendons in her feet and ankles. Everyone could only stare in shock. Jean had Scott off her in an instant as Ororo leapt over Hank to try and help her. They reached her just as Kitty started to convulse, full body jerks.  
  
"KITTY!!!" Kurt yanked his tail away from her, staring in horror. Scott ran over to him, pulling him away from the rest slightly as Jean used her abilities to hold her still. The leader took Kurt by his shoulders and tried to speak calmly. "Kurt, what happened?"  
  
"I-I don't know! We were just playing around and I tickled her and then this!! Mein Gott, Scott I didn't mean to hurt her! I would never hurt Katzchen!" oh hell, Kurt was near total panic. Scott shook him hard. "Get a hold on yourself, man, we don't even know what happened to her. We'll help her, Kurt, she'll be fine." The blue boy seemed slightly reassured, but his face was still bloodless under his fur. Scott could feel the boy shaking in reaction, and winced mentally. What the hell had happened?  
  
Jean lifted the girl up to one of the couches as Hank came over, first aid kit in hand. The convulsions had finally stopped, but it had amazed Jean just how strong Kitty had been. It had taken serious effort to hold her down. Ororo kept the girl's head in her lap, smoothing the hair away from her face. "Hank, she's very warm and flushed. Could it be a sudden fever?"  
  
"With convulsions? I hope not." He put the stethoscope to her chest-"Good god, her heart rate's going over 90 beats a minute! Kurt!" Nightcrawler came forward hesitantly. "Teleport us to the freezer."  
  
"The freezer? Okay." He touched them both, almost afraid to be near Kitty lest he hurt her again. They ported out to the big freezer by the utility room, and Hank handed Kitty to Kurt. The boy almost refused to take her. "What if I hurt her again?!"  
  
"Kurt, I sincerely doubt you did this to her."  
  
"Vas-what are you doing?" Hank was pulling out various things from the freezer. He explained, "I'm going to put kitty in the cold air. The shock to her system will slow her heart down. If not, I'm very afraid she might have a coronary."  
  
"Vas?! Speak English!"  
  
"I'm afraid she might have a heart attack if we can't calm her down." Kurt blanched and held Kitty tighter to his chest. Hank pulled out the last pack of frozen peas and took her from Kurt. He lowered her down until the cold of frozen meat hit her skin. She subconsciously gasped, groaning at the feel of such burning cold. It was the most beautiful sound Kurt had ever heard. Hank nodded to himself. "That will help, but we need to get her a more thorough exam. Can you take us to the med wing?"  
  
"Ja, Herr McCoy." Hank smiled as the boy reached in for Shadowcat, lifting her like she was made of spun sugar. 'that kid's got it so bad.' He ported them both out of the room. ~*~*~*~*~~* I am a huge Kutty fan, so this will turn out okay, just so you know. Let me know what you all think of it! 


	2. Reading the lines

Had to repost it, I saw some things that needed fixing. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Three hours later, Kitty had stabilized and was deeply asleep. Mr. McCoy had her on a heart and brainwave monitor, although both vitals now read normal. Kurt never left the room, just sat in a chair nearby. Jean came in and sat near him. "You know, I don't think you did anything to her."  
  
"But what other explaination is there?" he said bitterly. Great, first he looks like a freak, now he's dangerous to touch, he thought. "I was touching her. Maybe I can do what Rouge does, and just now found out."  
  
Jean tried to lighten the mood. "Do you feel like a vegetarian?"  
  
"Nien, not like that, but draining people of energy. Or something! I don't know how, but I know I did this to her! I hurt Kitty, mein gott, I hurt Kitty..." Kurt finally broke down and sobbed. Jean soothed him as best she could before using a bit of her power to try and make him sleep. It didn't take much, it was late and they'd been running around for hours. All this stress wasn't helping either. She sent a message and Scott came a minute later. He picked Kurt up and instead of taking him to his room, put him on the bed next to Kitty's.  
  
Jean cocked her head. "Why?"  
  
"He'll sleep better near her." Scott was deeply troubled by all of this. Kitty was like a sister to him, Kurt was as tight with him as his own brother. Was there something he could have done? Anything that would have spared the both of them this mess? "Jean, can you read her? What happened to her in her head?"  
  
"I didn't want to try while Kurt was still awake. I'll try now." she thought. She stood and put her hands on both sides of Kitty's face. While she concentrated, Kurt opened his eyes. He'd known Jean had nothing but good intentions, but he couldn't sleep now. He faked sleep, he had to know what was wrong with her.  
  
Jean's eyes opened wide. "I-I don't think I can read her. This is too-too- oh, god!" She gasped, her hands grabbing hold of the bed railing for dear life. "Oh my god, what"-her whole body shook, and her knees gave out, her hands the only support her body had. "S-Scott, I-I-oh, god!" Suddenly her voice was not her own, but Kitty's. In a whisper so soft only Kurt's acute ears could catch it, she said, "Fuzzy, what have you done to me?"  
  
Jean wrenched her head back, jerking herself away from Kitty. Scott immediately caught her, lowering her to the chair. "Jean? Jean, are you alright?"  
  
"Too much, too fast!"  
  
"What happened? Jean, what happened to her?"  
  
"I-I couldn't take it in. it was like someone stuck a finger in a light socket. But no flying across the room. It didn't hurt so much as, as- completely overwhelm. I can't even begin to describe it. I wish the professor was here."  
  
"Yeah," Scott muttered, "of all times to go to England."  
  
She sat up still shaking slightly. "Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want to say this, but-Kurt is the reason. I don't know what he did, if it was a new power or something, but Kitty knows it was something he did. She'll be alright, but I don't know if things will be the same between them." He took her hand and they both walked out of the room to bed.  
  
Kurt nearly broke down in tears again. He was the lowest form of life on this earth, and never had he wished to die more than at this moment. But he would not try anything until Kitty woke up. If nothing else than to let her do the killing. He cried himself to sleep, curled in a ball.  
  
"God, Kitty, I'm so, so sorry." 


	3. Waking up the Kat

You asked, so I give! Here's chap three of TTWT.  
  
Chap 3: Waking up the Kat  
  
An hour later, Kurt had cried himself to sleep. Mr. McCoy checked on them every now and again, taking Kitty's vitals and checking Kurt, mostly because the boy kept on twitching in his sleep. Beast shook his head. The poor kid. He'd finally been making some headway with Katherine after she and Lance had broken up two months ago. It had taken the sensitive boy a month to get close to her again. And now this.  
  
Hank quietly left the room once more, turning in for the night. Any drastic change in the girl's signs would register on the machines and alert him immediately.  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Kitty stirred on the bed. Ohh, man, everything ached. It felt like she'd had way too much time in the danger room with no painkillers. She sat up to try and stretch the kinks out of her muscles when she noticed where she was. The med room? When did I get here?  
  
She tried to think back. 'Okay, the gang was playing twister, I was with Kurt, Rahne and Ray, he tickled somebody, we all started tickling people. I was tickling Kurt when'-she gasped out loud in memory.  
  
Kurt had wrapped his tail around her leg, the spade tip on the back of her knee, the thicker base up her thigh. More specifically, it was directly on the area where her legs came together. That had given her some concern sometime in the fight, but she hadn't worried because Kurt was gentleman. He'd never do something like that intentionally.  
  
But then his tail flexed. Muscles had rippled, rolling against her. Every nerve in her lower area had caught fire, making her gasp. He'd thought it was from the tickling, but in reality? He'd given her more pleasure than she'd thoguth humanly possible. She'd never let Lance touch her there, despite how much he wanted to, and that had been why they'd broken up. And now Kurt had just-just-wow. Then he did it again, harder. And she'd felt that incredible rush again. Then a third time even harder. Her eyes had rolled back, near screaming. Oh, god, it had felt so good. Then he noticed what was happening.  
  
And moved his tail to pull away, the whole length of it sliding along her juncture, the tip of it had flicked some spot on her as he yanked it away and----dear god. It had sent such a massive jolt to her body, she'd blacked out. The pleasure had been so great-  
  
'I-I think I came. For the first time.' Kitty blushed at the thought. He'd done all of that through her clothes! And he hadn't even meant to do it! Imagine what would have happened if he'd really tried. She nearly fainted again. Kitty pushed the sheets back from the bed. Noticing all the wires attatched to the machines, she began to pull the adhesive patches off her chest and arm, carefully putting them on the monitors. That was certainly going to alert someone, she just hoped it wouldn't make a ruckus. The girl really didn't want to wake anyone up.  
  
Boy did a shower sound good right now. She went to the bathroom and began to run the hot water. Steam billowed out the door as she stepped back out into the room to see if she had a spare set of clothing to change into.  
  
That's when she saw Kurt in a fetal position on the bed next to hers. "Kurt?" She said softly. She walked over and touched his arm, lightly stroking the fur. He moaned at her touch, still asleep. She looked closer at him and gasped at the damp streaks near his eyes and cheeks.   
  
"Katherine?"  
  
Kitty whirled, only to be faced with Dr. McCoy. She smiled and twitched her nose like a rabbit. "'eh, what's up, doc?"  
  
Beast smiled outright. "I'm glad to see you're"-she shushed him, pointing to Kurt. Hank lowered his voice to a soft whisper. "oh, he's still asleep? Not surprising." He glanced down at his watch. "It's three in the morning."  
  
Her eyes went wide in surprise. "Really?" At his urging, she sat back down on the bed while he did a quick check of her signs. "You read normal. Kitty, what happened?"  
  
Kitty blushed for all she was worth. "Um, could I tell you later? I, like, really want to take a shower before I try and get some more sleep. I'm kinda tired, you know?"  
  
Hank nodded in understanding. "I'd rather have you stay here for observation for the rest for the night, okay?" She nodded agreement. "Goodnight, Kitty."  
  
"Goodnight, Mr. McCoy." He left as silently as he came, leaving Kitty to wonder again how on earth a man that big could move that quietly. She hurried back to the shower, that had still been running all this time.  
  
She did have a change of clothes, probably brought down by a thoughtful Jean. But since she was going to sleep, she looked for something more comfortable than pants and a sweater. Another pile of clothes was next to the door and she went to check them out. A note was on top of her favorite loose t-shirt.  
  
'Kitty  
  
Hope you feel better soon, thought you might want this for sleeping in.  
  
Rogue'  
  
The girl had to smile. The goth could really be thoughtful when she wanted to be, something she hid with all her might. But Kitty had seen that gentle side to her, and wished she'd show it more often. She'd have to remember to thank her roomie somehow.  
  
Speaking of roomies, she went over to Kurt's side. She'd tried to be as quiet as she could so that he could sleep, but Kitty could see that it might have been better to wake him. He looked awful, even sleeping. Kurt's face was positively haggard. His cheeks hollow, and despite the fur, the undertone of his skin was pale. He was still curled up like a ball, like a dog that had been kicked too many times. His tail was twitching in jerks too.  
  
Kitty couldn't stand to see him like this. She slowly walked to his bedside and lowered the rail so that she could reach him easier. She brushed hesitant fingers down his cheeks to smooth the ruffled fur made by his tears. Slowly she traced her fingers up to brush the soft hair off his face and tucked it behind an ear. For the first time she noticed that the fur on his outer ear was slightly longer than everywhere else. 'Like the guard hairs on a cat's ear,' she thought.  
  
He stirred slightly and she froze before moving again. Those hairs were ultra sensitive, so she'd avoid them for now. It occurred to her that she'd never really looked at Kurt. Seen him, yes, but never really looked. She decided it was time for her and the elf to get better acquainted.  
  
*&*&*&*& hope you all like it, please review! 


	4. static electricity

I had no idea you all would kick up such a fuss for this lil' story here, but I am by no means complaining! I'm so flattered you like my pathetic attempt at Kurtty fluff.  
  
I don't own X-men.  
  
Oh and you guys have got to go check out my sisters story! She just got on ff.net and totally kicks at it. It's called Dark Night, and her name is red_angel_wings.  
  
Chap: Static electricity  
  
Once again she traced her fingers lightly over his face, thankful for the faint light that came from the hallway outside. For some reason, despite the late hour, she felt wide awake. Kitty used her other hand to carefully wind her hair up on her head. Wouldn't do to wake him up by dripping on him.  
  
The fur on his face was extremely fine and short. It was more like short velvet or suede. Soft and barely enough to make it fur, and so damn wonderful to touch. Her fingers slid down his jaw and down the skin of his throat. The fur was so short here that she could see his skin, and she finally had an answer to something she'd been wondering about. His skin was blue too, although a lighter shade.  
  
His eyebrows were the same rich cobalt of his hair, long and coarse in contrast to the fur. The lashes that framed his eyes were so long he had to trim them. She could tell because they weren't all the same length in some spots. Men and scissors do not mix, she thought to herself. For a moment, she considered his eyes, and wondered how she could have ever been frightened of them. They summed up his personality, really. Yellow, with hints of gold. Different, but with great worth. They were deep and light at the same time. It was common to see them dancing in mischief or laughter, and it struck her that he was made for laughing. It made him light up from within. Those eyes seemed to be able to look right through her sometimes, knowing more than they let on, hiding pain behind a mask if he wanted.  
  
Kitty cocked her head to the side. His nose was thin, and almost short. It seemed aristocratic. It was enough to make her wonder if he had any nobility on his father's side. His biological father, that is. Lord and Mystique alone knew who he was, and she wondered if it ever bothered Kurt that he knew nothing about his father.  
  
She then moved on to a part of him that she had to admit made her go weak in the knees. A single fang was over his bottom lip. Kitty absolutely loved his fangs. They were strange and exotic, giving the gentle boy an aura of wildness. She knew he tried to hide them as much as he could, afraid of scaring someone like a vampire. But in her opinion, anyone who didn't think they were cool had to be off in the head.  
  
Someone, probably Mr. McCoy, had taken off his shirt so he could sleep better, so she had a clear view of his arms and torso. Ooh, he had longer fur here. It was just shy of a half inch long, and soft as rabbit fur. His shoulders were almost near to filled out; after all, he was almost eighteen. The muscles of his arms were hard as rocks. Shadowcat remembered when the guys had been showing off earlier in the week, and Kurt had rolled up his sleeves to show off his-what had Evan called them? Oh, yeah, 'pythons'. Despite pretending to not notice that sort of cheap male posturing, she'd been impressed how he'd kept his own against the taller Scott and Ray at arm wrestling.  
  
And good lord was he ripped. The phrase 'washboard abs' finally made sense to her. Kitty had to fight the urge to drool. She knew he was trained as an acrobat with his family in Germany, but this? Wow. She made a mental note to thank his parents for that. Kurt was naturally a slim person, and he had the build of a fine gymnast.  
  
His hands caught her attention next. Two main fingers and thumb. The digits were long and slightly blunt and blended into a rather thin palm. She studied the lines of one hand and wondered if he'd ever had his palm read. It made her grin to think of the conniptions that would cause a fortune teller. Was that a money line or a life line? Either way it was long, so good luck both ways, she guessed.  
  
He had rough calluses on his palms and fingers, and on the backs of his knuckles. His acrobatics training and fighting skills easily accounted for it. The fur was the same on his fingers as his face, suede like. Kitty shook her head at herself. At the rate she was going, she'd give herself a fur fetish.  
  
She didn't want to make him cold by pulling off the sheet to examine his legs and highly arched feet, but something else caught her attention. Something that had fascinated her since the day she'd met him. His tail hung just outside of the blanket and it drew her like a magnet. She remembered him saying once after Scott had given it a rather vicious pull that it was rather sensitive. Well what wasn't after being yanked like that?  
  
His tail had the same density of fur as his face, more like suede. Kitty was being as gentle as she could here, so as not to wake him up. She barely ghosted her fingers around the edge of the spade-shaped tip and he twitched slightly. 'Just like the ears, really touchy. Gentle, gentle..'  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
***&&&^^^  
  
sorry it took so long to get this out, but I have been so really really ridiculously busy.  
  
Please review!!!! 


	5. why would i be mad?

SORRY!!! I've been trying to update, but college is such a *&^%&^%&^%&^$$!!!!  
  
Own nothing, except the pics of a naked Remy LeBeau. (thanks chicken!!)  
  
Chap : why would I be mad?  
  
Katherine Pryde almost suffered a heart attack.  
  
"Yiii!" She jerked back away from Kurt's tail, jumping back awkwardly. The girl lost her footing completely and landed hard on her tail bone. "Oww...."  
  
Kurt jerked awake. That had been some dream. A beautiful girl in a long pale robe had been tracing his face and body with her hands. Her touch had been soft and gentle, like he was made out of china and would break if she touched too hard. He couldn't see her face; the light had been behind her, damn all the luck. It had the making of a really good dream, especially when the angel-girl had traced the edge of his tail tip.  
  
He almost freaked when he actually felt warm fingertips there. The girl had pulled back, and for one moment he thought he'd seen her face. "Kitty?" He'd said it aloud, shattering the dream. That and hearing someone do a great impersonation of dog's yip. He shook his head and looked around, a mild feeling of confusion surfacing. The med wing? Why was he here--  
  
Kitty!  
  
Had she been the one to cry out? He'd looked frantically over to her bed, seeing nothing but rumpled sheets. Oh, god, was she okay? He saw a dark shape below him on the floor.  
  
"Kitty? Is that you?" Kurt's concerned voice rose in alarm. He sat up in the bed, trying to adjust to the lack of light. The young man found her sitting at odd angles on the floor, her head slightly bowed and her face flushed. "Are you alright?" He jumped of the bed and was instantly by her side. His hands ghosted over her, checking for injuries, but never touching her. God alone knew what would happen if he did. Seeing that she was fine, he looked back to her face.  
  
She was flushed dark with color. "Kitty? Are you okay? Answer me!"  
  
"I-I'm fine, Kurt, just-really, really embarrassed." She looked back up at him with a crooked smile at his worried look. "I'm fine, fuzzy."  
  
"Are you sure?" He reached out to help her up, but thought better of it.  
  
Jean's words echoed back to him. "I don't want to say this, but---Kurt is the reason. I don't know what he did, if it was a new power or something, but Kitty knows it was something he did. She'll be alright, but I don't know if things will be the same between them."  
  
Kurt stood slowly, ready to move if she need help. The girl cocked her head at his move, but didn't say anything. She rose and sat on a bed, folding her legs under her. She motioned him over and he sat beside her. A good foot and a half away. Kitty looked at him oddly. "What's the matter, fuzzy?"  
  
He couldn't look at her. Why wasn't she acting differently? She knew that he'd done something horrible to her, why wasn't she mad?  
  
"Kurt? Are you, like, mad at me?"  
  
That made him sit up. "Vas? Am I mad at---Kitty! How can you ask me that?!"  
  
She was stunned. They'd always played together, touching was something they did naturally. She hadn't thought he'd mind her touching him so much. "But I just-"  
  
"I hurt you, Kitty! I don't even know how I did it, but I hurt you! And you think 'I'm' mad at 'you'?!"  
  
"What?"-he doesn't mean what I did-uh-oh! "Kurt! No!"  
  
"Vas?" He couldn't help being confused. He was even more confused when she took his hand. "K-Kitty? Maybe you shouldn't"-he shut up. Had to. It's really difficult to talk when a gorgeous girl is kissing you.  
  
She pulled back slowly, looking him full in the face. And smiled. "You didn't hurt me, silly elf. You did something"-she blushed. "Something amazing."  
  
He tried to focus and failed miserably. She-she just-even though he'd-what had she said? Oh. He looked at her incredulously. "Making you spasm so hard you almost had a heart attack is amazing?"  
  
Kitty's eyes went wide in surprise. "Really? Oh. I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
"Scare me? I thought my heart was going to stop," he said softly. "I thought I'd almost killed you. You were screaming. I'm sorry I did that to you!"  
  
"Don't be!"  
  
He almost jerked away from her from pure confusion. "Vas?!"  
  
"You don't understand! You didn't do something bad to me, you just"-she tried to figure out how to say this and not die of embarrassment. "Well, let's just say, I never knew 'anyone' could do that."  
  
He frowned. "What did I do to you? What happened to you?"  
  
Kitty almost panicked. This was so embarrassing! How could she tell him that he'd-one look at his face gave her all the answer she needed. He had been afraid for her. She could not deny him an explanation.  
  
The girl gathered her non-existent courage and took hold of his hand once more. "Kurt? Do you trust me?"  
  
"Huh?" He cocked his head in mild curiosity. "Of course I do, Kitty."  
  
"Let me?" She tugged on his hand and he gave her free reign. But he in no way expected what she did next. "You touched me," she said softly, drawing his hand to her. She looked him in the eyes, warm blue meeting shocked gold as she pulled his fingers down until they slid past the juncture of her legs. Down into warmth. "That was all you did. No powers. Your tail came up my leg and touched me. Right here." Kitty moved his hand so that he was cupping her spot. If he moved his fingers at all, he'd touch her core.  
  
"K-K-Kitty?" She held onto his wrist so he wouldn't pull away. Kurt was beyond confused. He'd-she was-what was going on?!  
  
***&&&^^^%%%%  
  
good lord did people bug me for more of this! I'm surprised so many people liked it, hope you all enjoy this one too.  
  
Review response time!!!  
  
Duelist: FOR THE LOVE OF LITTLE CHIBI EXODIAS, CALM DOWN!!! Whew. Man, I'm beginning to think you like my story or something. (grins, winks) hope you like this one!  
  
Kitty the cat: forgive my ignorance, but what does tchuss mean?  
  
Angelique: girl, I'm tryin', I'm tryin'! but man, getting the time is so hard..(hic sniffle)  
  
Lollipop: yes. Yes I did. (grins)  
  
Aqueous, SperryDee, Desert Rose6, and Dark Jaded Rose: so glad to see you here, hope you like it!!  
  
Queequeg: goodness! (blushes) thanks.  
  
Kikkyss4e: so would i. I can't wait to get to that point. He needs to be loved so bad its ri-DIC-ulous!  
  
Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed!!  
  
Scrawler  
  
Bloody love  
  
Mayzon  
  
Grilblitz  
  
Quill of Molliemon  
  
KittKatt001  
  
Warconq  
  
Kestrel  
  
Morgannia  
  
Destinee1  
  
Foxflame  
  
James  
  
Kitkatfox  
  
Pink-lemonade-86  
  
L. Q.  
  
Dude (man I love that name!!)  
  
Ziggygirl2003  
  
Rogue 14  
  
Nychus  
  
Acidic-green (very cool name!)  
  
supersayiankingTommy  
  
w2a6y1f_a_n  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon  
  
Hi_again  
  
Sinowa  
  
Kitty1205  
  
Mrs. Jean-Grey_Summers  
  
Fragglerox  
  
Larz  
  
Broli the Destroyah  
  
Diana  
  
Kikkykittyss4ever  
  
Taineyah  
  
TA  
  
Neokay  
  
Kakegods  
  
Shadow-Kitty_cat  
  
Pather  
  
Kittie  
  
eigHorseLady  
  
Lady Akuma  
  
Leenie  
  
Mima57775  
  
And red_angel_wings!! 


	6. Do you really have to ask?

Hi again. Inuficcrzy with another chap of TTWT. Hope you all like it!  
  
Chap: Do you really need to ask?  
  
"What are you doing?" Kurt's voice shook badly. This could not be real. She had just put his hand--Oh, man. He'd already touched her like that according to what she'd said---Oh, hell. And from the looks of things, she wanted him to do it again-oh, god!  
  
Spontaneous combustion was a definite possibility right about now.  
  
Kitty smiled tremulously at him. "Kurt, do you know why I broke up with Lance?"  
  
Well that a subject switch, he thought dazedly. With his fingers somewhere important, you'd think she'd focus more. He managed to shake his head no.  
  
Kitty could barely speak over her blush. She couldn't believe that she had actually put his hand down there. And they'd only kissed once! But-she had to admit, he felt really---really---good. "He wanted something from me that I so wasn't ready to give. I didn't trust him enough, I guess." She dropped her gaze to the floor, remembering.  
  
Kurt relaxed. If she was letting him do this, then-"You trust me?"  
  
She looked back up at him, and her eyes were no longer sad. There was no hesitation, not even embaressment. "Yeah, fuzzy. I do trust you." She leaned back a little, settling back on the bed. He moved beside her, and never moved his hand away from her. She was still flushed, the color high in her cheeks, giving her face a soft glow. He loved it. Truth be told, Kurt loved everything about her. Her shyness, her confidence, her bravery, and her honesty. But was she really ready for this? Hell, was he?  
  
He did look her in the eyes as he asked the only thing he really needed to know. "Do you love me, Kitty?"  
  
Shadowcat closed her eyes and smiled with all the warmth of the sun. When she opened them again, he knew that he didn't even have to hear her answer. "Yes, Kurt. I love you." She suddenly looked apprehensive. "Do you"-she paused, she had turned him away once, by going to Lance. Had she done too much? "Do you love me?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" He answered with a smile. He barely moved his hand against her, and she gasped.  
  
"Oh! I-I just"-he lifted a finger against her, pressing lightly through the cloth of her underwear. His tail began to twine around one ankle, coiling higher up her leg. "Ooh, that's-that's"-she completely lost the power of speech when he came up on his other arm and kissed her. His tongue was so warm against her lips, wet velvet. She parted to let him in.  
  
Kurt could barely believe it. He actually stepped on his own tail to be sure that this wasn't the greatest dream he'd ever had. Kitty had said that she loved him. That she trusted him with something she'd never let anyone else touch. (If that wasn't enough to make him a happy little elf....) He moved completely onto the bed, the better to maneuver. Kitty pulled herself up all the way too, and he slowly slid one leg between hers. She kept them clasped around him and he loved the feel of it. He loved the feel of smooth skin rubbing against his fur.  
  
She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. He eagerly accepted her tongue in his mouth, her inexperienced explorations were a major turn on. But he hadn't forgotten where his hand still was. With deep regret, he pulled away.  
  
"Kurt? What"-  
  
"Shhh," he whispered. "Do you think my imagination is so poor that I'd be done with you in one move?"  
  
It took some time for his words to register. Good lord but he made her burn. "What?"  
  
"I've been in love with you since the day I met you. And I've wanted you for so long. I've had years to dream about you," he couldn't help his blush at such erotic words. "Every night, I'd dream of you, your skin, and hair and smile. I could never get you out of my mind. I've wanted to touch you for so long..." he trailed off.  
  
Kitty leaned up to whisper in his sensitive ear, "Then please, Kurt, please..."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please touch me," she whispered. She blew very softly into his ear, brushing the guard hairs with her cheek. Kurt froze, then shuddered hard. He moaned, and she repeated the caress.  
  
He couldn't stop the soft growl that came from his chest as he brought more of his body to her. One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Another hand was on her breast, teasing her. And his tail---  
  
Oh, lord his tail! It was back. Just the way it had been before, curled around one leg, the base touching right there---oh!  
  
"Kurt. Kurt stop."  
  
"Vas?" He pulled away with a slightly hurt look on his face. "What is it?"  
  
"If you-ooh!" She gasped as his tail shifted with his movement. He suddenly understood. "Is it too much? Should I move it?"  
  
"Yes!" She cried, "No, not away! If you move it now, I'll"-she gasped again as he tried something else. He really didn't want to repeat the scene upstairs, she had scared him witless. But if his tail could do that with so little effort, maybe he could-he barely flexed it up.  
  
Kitty died and went to heaven. She felt the building crash again, and cried out. "Kurt, I-ooh"-oh, god, he was---"oh, please, (gasp) more!"  
  
Never let it be said Kurt Wagner wasn't a gentleman. He did as the lady wished and watched in something akin to awe. Her face lit from within, and her entire body seemed to glow. She arched her back and he lifted his tail against her harder.  
  
That was all she needed. She came hard and fast, crying out his name. and that she loved him. She held onto him for dear life, it seemed, and he kept her tight against him as she shook. He kissed her deeply as the waves faded and looked back into her eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded with a sigh of bone-deep contentment. "I'm better than okay. Oh, Kurt that was-was-I have no words, fuzzy."  
  
He was a little amazed. It had taken so little effort. If he could do that to her with clothes on, then---wow. He grinned to himself. This could be so much fun---WHOA!!  
  
Kitty had put a hand somewhere very, very sensitive. Right at the tip of his tail. She was tracing it's outline with her fingers, and Kurt was thankful he was lying down. Or else his knees would have totally given out on him.  
  
He moved to kiss her again---  
  
"Kids? Are you okay in there?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
Duelist is going to kill me.  
  
Review response time!!! And thanks so much to all you who reviewed. TTWT is almost to the 150 review mark. I'm amazed! Its only six chaps long, peeps! But you guys seem to think its cool, so oh, well!  
  
Duelist: I officially declare my story a Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster free zone. Dude, calm down! But I hope you like the newest update. Thanks for reviewing me so often and getting me off my lazy duff. (and take this! Mirage Knight, attack!!)  
  
Internutter: my god. You reviewed me. I've heard of you from Nemain, and I am so flattered you're reading me!!! And hope this is up to snuff for you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers: thanks for the money-doll, I need it bad. Thanks for reviewing me so often, hon.  
  
Taineyah, SperryDee, and Dark Jaded Rose: thanks so much for reviewing me so much, I love you guys!  
  
Thanks to everyone!!!  
  
Aqueous  
  
Morgannia  
  
Mima57775  
  
Kikkyss4e  
  
Angelique  
  
Queequeqq  
  
ejqHorseLady (sorry! Didn't mean to misspell it earlier, but man I couldn't read it.)  
  
SailorLizzie-Chan  
  
Starr  
  
Quill of Molliemon  
  
Bloody Love  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon  
  
Leenie  
  
Lil gold Fishie  
  
Rukinha Lokinha  
  
Sumthinelse  
  
CygnaVamp  
  
Radical Chick  
  
Biztb  
  
Pink-lemonade-86  
  
Anthem2521  
  
The thorn of the vine  
  
Bob the builder mafia man 


	7. Sweet Dreams are made of these

Chap: Sweet dreams are made of these...........  
  
"Children? Are you alright?" the soft voice rang from the outside room.  
  
Both their eyes went huge in shock.  
  
Kurt ported immediately to his bed, scrambling back under the covers. Kitty coughed for a second before fighting her sheets to try and look like she'd been doing nothing more scandalous than dreaming.  
  
Kurt whispered a hasty apology for the smoke right as Ororo walked in. She was in her night dressing robe, and looked like she'd had very little sleep. "Kitty? Are you awake?"  
  
"Ms. Munroe?" she said in a sleepy rush. Storm hurried over to her side. "You look much better than before. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired and sore, but not bad," Kitty said breathlessly.  
  
"You sound out of breath. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," the girl forced herself to breathe like a normal person. "You just, like, startled me."  
  
"Forgive the intrusion, but I was walking by and I thought I heard a noise."  
  
Kitty smiled and took the older woman's hand. "I'm sorry to worry you so much. I"–she paused for a second–"I totally don't remember very well what happened."  
  
"Oh. What do you remember last?"  
  
"I remember being tickled by fuzzy and then there was a lot colors then nothing."  
  
Ororo cocked her head in query. "Colors?"  
  
"It was amazing," the girl said softly. "White, then bright yellows and golds, orange and red flashes. Then they all changed to purples and blues and wines. It was wonderful."  
  
"Nothing had hurt you?"  
  
"No! Nothing that I remember anyway."  
  
"You gave Kurt quite a scare you know. He thinks it was something he did."  
  
'You have no idea.' "But that's horrible! Kurt would never hurt me."  
  
"I know that, child, but when you collapsed, you spasmed as if you were trying to snap yourself in half. It scared him to pieces. He'd in the bed over there," she pointed to where Kurt now lay.  
  
"Oh no. Poor guy. I'll talk to him in the morning, but right now," Kitty yawned, "I think I'm gonna go back to sleep."  
  
"I'll go then," Ororo said with a smile. "Good night, Kitty. I wish you pleasant dreams."  
  
"Pleasing dreams to you too." The door closed silently, and kitty breathed a huge sigh of relief. Kurt got up from the bed and went over to her side. "That was close."  
  
"Don't adults have perfect timing? I swear, they can, like, smell hormones roughing up and act all surprised and innocent when they catch you doing something."  
  
He laughed as he sat on the bed, "no kidding. My mama could do the same thing."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Mama Wagner, I should say." Damn being adopted.  
  
"No not that. I was just surprised you call her Mama. Why not mom?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, but it just never seemed to suit her." He frowned lightly. "Are you okay? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, fuzzy, I'm fine. Just a little amazed."  
  
"Amazed?"  
  
"I knew that if we ever got together, it'd be sparks, but I never thought I'd get tossed in a fire storm." Kurt smiled and Kitty shivered. Oh god. She had no idea he could smile like that. It just tilted one corner of his mouth, showing a single fang, and it looked as sexy as hell.  
  
"So," he said as he leaned over her, "you feel burned?"  
  
"Only in the best way," she murmured. "Kurt?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Kurt leaned back and stared at her in something like shock. Suddenly he burst out laughing so loud she almost tackled him to get her hand over his mouth. "Shhhh!! Kurt! What's so funny?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he couldn't help his smile. "I just realized what all happened tonight, and I haven't even asked you the same question. But yes, I would be honored to be your boyfriend. Will you be my lady? My one and only girlfriend?"  
  
She gladly took both his hands and smiled. "You bet, fuzzy elf. Your lady and yours alone." She almost felt buzzed when he kissed her again. Kitty would have gladly gone for more, but he pulled back. "You need to sleep; you've had a long night."  
  
"No kidding," she smiled. "Sweet dreams, Kurt."  
  
"Of course. They'll be of you," he said softly as he rose to go to his own bed. "Sweet dreams, my lady."  
  
"Um, Kurt?"  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled with quiet joy. "I love you too."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The story does not end here!!! (Duelist would kill me.)  
  
If you're new to my story, please review! If you're visiting again, review anyway! Thanks so much.  
  
Review response time!!!  
  
Deulist: alright, that does it. I disregard my no Yu-Gi-Oh field and say Ha! I activate my Change of Heart Card and have your Blue Eyes attack your life points!!! Sorry that it takes me so long to update, but man, college!!!! I have to go to school!! Hope you like this chap.  
  
InterNutter: oh my god. You reviewed me again. I'm so honored! I read a lot of your work on the site 'Fur and Brimstone' and I have to say, you rock! You're way better at this writing thing than me. I humbly bow before you.  
  
Sevish: does this work for you? Someone mentioned to me that if they were too young, they hsouldn't be having sex, and I agree. Hope you like this!  
  
Angelique and Quill of Mollimon: thanks so much for reviewing me!  
  
Dessert-Rose6: you came back!! Oh, I'm so happy! Hope you like this chap!  
  
Aqueous: TAKE DEEP BREATHS AND DON'T PANIC!!!! Sorry, couldn't resist. Thanks for reviewing so many of my stories!  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon: please take the advice mentioned above to aqueous. And hey, don't hate me! I'm sensitive....(hic, sniffle) but I'm glad you like my story enough to shout at me for more.  
  
SperryDee and Rogue14: yay!! You're here too! I'm so happy! (man I'm hyper today.) thanks for reviewing me so much!  
  
Kikkyss4e: you are? A big fan? Wow!! No ones ever said that before! I'm so flattered, man, I'm blushing. You rock.  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat and Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers: I'm so glad you both like this. Hope you like my newest chap!  
  
Tainyeh: alright! You came! Thanks for reviewing me so much!  
  
ShadrachVS: thank you so much for your correction and the offer. I think I might have to take you up on that.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!  
  
Flash 17  
  
Kili. 2  
  
Strikerflame  
  
JT  
  
Hydranoisp  
  
Kaoru-890  
  
Blackout17  
  
Rukinha Lokinha  
  
SailorLizzie-Chan  
  
Felflowne  
  
fritzFults  
  
Werewolf909  
  
Oldprydefan  
  
Cygna Vamp (I agree, it is a tragedy.)  
  
Pink-lemonade-86  
  
ejqHorseLady  
  
Queequeq  
  
Muse of Reality  
  
Mayson  
  
Mima  
  
And my personal beta, the awesome red-angel-wings! 


	8. well, see, it went like this

Hi guys! Sorry it took me soo long to add another chap, but man have I had it rough. I just moved, finished a term paper, and had to help my sissy. But I do have good news peeps. I'm engaged!!  
  
So there!  
  
Don't own X-men Evo. But in addition to the lovely Remy pics, I now have pics of Kurt, in his lucky boxers, drawn for me by my wonderful beta, Red_angel_wings. Check her out, she's cool!!!  
  
Chap: Well, see, it went like this........  
  
The next morning was not fun. Kitty groaned from her bed, stretching. These hospital bunks were not meant for comfort, she just knew it. She glanced over at the other bed and saw Kurt slung out on it like tossed clothes. 'Poor guy. I must have scared him out of his wits.' She looked again at his position, which had his shoulders flat on the bed and his hips twisted almost all the way around. That could not be comfy.  
  
Maybe she'd better wake him up. "Kurt? Kurt, you up?" she called softly. No response but a snore. Kitty cocked an eyebrow. She'd never known he snored. She hadn't even noticed last night, too tired to care. 'Wonder what time it is?' The girl glanced at the clock.  
  
(gasp)  
  
"Kurt!!! Kurt, wake up!! We're gonna be LATE!!!!!"  
  
"Huhn? Va—mrph?" He mumbled from his pillow.  
  
"Get up!! Oh, man, I've got a trig test in twenty minutes and I haven't even studied!!" Kitty flew about the room, shucking her clothes and tearing the new ones on in her haste. She shook Kurt's shoulder roughly. "Kurt, get up!! You're gonna have to teleport us there or we'll never make it!"  
  
"Kitty? Its"---  
  
"Oh god, where's your inducer? We have to get moving"—she was trying to drag him out of the bed by his right leg—"c'mon fuzzy, move!!"  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Its Sunday!"  
  
"Sunday?"  
  
"Yeah. That day that you go to church and then veg after breakfast and, and"—he paused with a frown. "What time is it?"  
  
"Eight," she checked the clock again, "thirty-one."  
  
(gasp)  
  
"Schiss!! I'm gonna be late!!" He ported out of the bed to the bathroom and started to brush his hair at warp speed.  
  
"But its Sunday, remember?"  
  
"I've got to go to church! It starts at nine and I haven't even got some decent clothes washed!"  
  
She thought a second, "I'll go get you some."  
  
"But I haven't done my"—  
  
"I'll borrow some from the other guys. You wash up, okay?"  
  
Water flew everywhere as he started to brush his teeth. "Fa, dathns kibby." (tooth-brush for: Ja, danke Kitty.)  
  
Two hours later, they were both coming back from church and a quick breakfast at Shoney's. Kurt had been surprised when Kitty had offered to come with him. He hadn't thought she'd want to go to a Christian service, her being Jewish and all. But he was glad all the same.  
  
When he'd asked her why, she just shrugged. "This is part of your life, so I want to know more about it. Like, you were raised Christian?"  
  
"Ja, baptized and confirmed."  
  
"Confirmed?"  
  
"Well, its like being recognized as an adult in the church. Coming of age."  
  
"Like a Bar Mitzvah?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
This had led to a religious discussion that had lasted all through pancakes and sausage. Or bran muffins and melon slices, in Kitty's case.  
  
But when they got home......  
  
"Where have you two been?" Hank asked angrily as they walked in the kitchen door. They froze. Oh crap. They'd forgotten about---"I was worried sick. Both of you just up and vanished, the med room looks like a tornado hit it, and you didn't even leave a note. I thought something terrible had happened!"  
  
"Yes, we were quite concerned," Ororo added with a light frown.  
  
"Oh," Kurt thought furiously. "We, well, I was late for church, and Kitty offered to go with me. Sorry to scare you."  
  
"You went out!? What were you thinking?! She could have had a relapse! I haven't even finished her bloodwork yet and you go outside!" Hank was near to shouting.  
  
"Oh, um, about that," Kitty stammered, "we umm, like, know what happened now.........."  
  
"And?" Ororo asked as she trailed off.  
  
"Lets just say it won't happen again," she flushed furiously.  
  
"That's the best you've got?" Kurt asked worriedly out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"You got anything better?" she hissed back.  
  
"I'll need a better explanation than that," Hank said briskly.  
  
"Um, sure, but you mind if I go change?" Kitty asked nervously. "I'd like to tell everybody that I'm okay too."  
  
"Alright, but no more than twenty minutes, young lady."  
  
Oh boy. This was going to be interesting.  
  
&$#^%#@&%#  
  
ta-da! Hope you all like it, thanks for your patience. 


	9. Logan comes home

I'm going to get my butt kicked for this chap. But here's some more of TTWT  
  
Chap: Logan comes home  
  
Kurt had ported back to his room. He was steadily trying to wear a hole in the carpet by pacing on it. '_What in god's name are we going to tell them? This is insane! I mean, we can't just go up and tell them that we had our first sexual encounter while playing twister with friends, that would just sound way too kinky. And weird. And very very perverted_.'  
  
Suddenly, he heard it. The most frightening sound possible right then. The rumbling sound of a motorcycle coming up the drive. With wide eyes and terror in his heart, Kurt walked over to the window to look out on the drive.  
  
The Harley with flames painted on it confirmed his suspicions.  
  
Logan was back.  
  
Kurt felt perfectly justified in screaming, "What are we gonna do!?"  
  
&&&&  
  
Kitty was blushing as she got the eye from Jean. "Um, it's not what you think."  
  
"Oh really?" She said with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Rogue and Jubilee looked confused, their gazes bouncing back and forth between the two girls. Amara was still asleep, so she wasn't in on the conversation. A good thing, because it had just taken a turn for the worse.  
  
Rogue spoke up. "Just what are ya accusing her off?"  
  
"I'm not accusing her. I'm just curious on how she wants to explain what happened last night."  
  
"Um, like"—  
  
"Yeah, what did happen to you?" Jubilee asked. "You had us really worried."  
  
"I mean, you spazed, girl," Rogue said, trying to act like she wasn't worried. "Beast had to hold you down and Kurt was freaking out. Poor guy thought he'd done something awful to ya."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't—I mean, it was his doing," she stammered, "but"—  
  
Rogue's eyes went huge. "What!?"  
  
So did Jubilee's, "He did"—  
  
"No! He just, well, he"—  
  
Jean had had enough maidenly modestly. "Spit it out, girl!"  
  
"He made me come okay!?"  
  
Dead silence. Jubilee got it together enough to ask, "What did you say?"  
  
Kitty was blushing full out for all she was worth. "You heard me."  
  
Rogue was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "About damn time."  
  
Kitty turned to her, startled. "What?"  
  
Rogue couldn't help her cheesy smile. "You heard me girl, it's about damn time you and the fuzzy one got together. So," she said, slinging her arm around kitty's shoulders, "what intentions do you have toward my little brother?"  
  
Kitty wanted to die of embarrassment right there when Jean suddenly cocked her head. "Trouble."  
  
"What now?" Kitty said, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Mr. Logan's home."  
  
&&%&$%  
  
"Alright, Hank, where is she?"  
  
"Katherine? She's upstairs, telling the girls that she's better now."  
  
"She's up? I thought that she was hurt bad."  
  
"She was, last night. But whatever was doing it to her has stopped, and her body seems to have gone back to normal."  
  
Logan gave a barely audible sigh of relief. "You had me worried there, Hank."  
  
"She had us all worried," he said softly. "You should have seen Kurt. He thought he had done something to her. He stayed with her all night to try and watch over her."  
  
"Hmmm," Logan said with a growl. "I might need to talk with him."  
  
"Don't worry. They're both coming down here shortly to tell us what happened last night."  
  
"Good. I left Chuck at the airport to get here faster. He's on his way back."  
  
"The professor's coming?!"  
  
Logan turned to see Kitty and Kurt standing in the doorway. Both were slightly disheveled, and they were holding hands.  
  
'_The things I miss when I'm gone_,' Logan mused.  
  
"Alright you two, you sit down here and tell me exactly what happened last night," Mr. McCoy said sternly.  
  
They both sat on the kitchen stools, still hand in hand, with Kurt's tail end wrapped around Kitty's ankle. Kitty glanced at Kurt before speaking.  
  
&$%  
  
someone is going to maim me for this one.  
  
Hope you all like this, please reveiw!! 


	10. What?

I am so so sorry that this took so long to get out! But here's the last chapter of TTWT. I have to end it, I really do. But I hope you like what I've done with the ending. May duelist finally be happy with me.  
  
I don't own X-men, but if you ask my beta, redangelwings very nicely, she might just send you a copy of the pics of a semi-naked Remy.  
  
Chap: what?  
  
"I have no idea what to say," she blurted out. She sent a slightly panicking look at Kurt.  
  
The boy froze. "Um, well, we, ah,--"  
  
Logan raised a ticking eyebrow. He could smell the scent that was pouring off them in waves. Worry, fear, and a whopping dose of guilt. "Maybe someone with a little less caffine in them can tell me what the hell went on last night."  
  
'_If only you knew_,' Kurt thought. '_You'd have my interesting parts on a string. Or maybe barbed wire.'  
_  
Kitty, who'd steadily been turning the color of a tomato, finally spoke up. "We, um, got together last night."  
  
Beast frowned in confusion. "Got together? When?"  
  
Logan got a dangerous look on his face. "You want to clarify that, kid?"  
  
"We, that is, Kurt and I, we were playing twister, and stuff met that wasn't supposed to and I—I---I totally freaked out."  
  
"What parts met?" Logan growled quietly.  
  
Kurt was staring at Kitty with something like stunned terror. What on earth was she doing!!  
  
"Static electricity!" she shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vas?"  
  
"Static electricity! Lots and lots of static electricity! He built up a charge like no tomorrow, and it reacted with Raymond's power and Rhane's fur and man I just got fried like an egg!"  
  
Everyone simply stared at the stammering girl. Kurt was speechless. He didn't know whether to laugh or pray. He settled on prayer, and began to go at the rosary full force, muttering under his breath in rapid-fire Latin, "Nos pater,--  
  
"Are you being serious?" Logan asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"You know what, I think she is," Mr. McCoy said. "But you know, it is possible."  
  
"It is?" Logan said in surprise.  
  
"It is?" Both teens echoed. When Beast shot them a look, both shut up in a hurry.  
  
"Actually, yes. What Kitty describes is quite possible. Rhane's fur in her canine form would act as both an insulator and a conductor, rendering her immune to some charges of static electricity, and able to give it to someone else."  
  
"Like walking across a rug?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Exactly so. Raymond, of course, has a very high tolerance for electric shock, and since he sometimes isn't aware of building up a charge, it is possible that he could have exponentially increased the charge from Kurt and Rhane."  
  
"So it's actually possible?" Logan asked, frowning in disbelief. "She really could have just been electrocuted?"  
  
"Given the state of her heart rhythem after the fact, it is most definitely a strong possibility."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"(Whew)"  
  
Logan looked sharply over at the two young mutants, who were doing their best to look angelic as hell. Both gave him smiles that were megawatts too bright, and asked to be excused. With a glance at Beast, the older man nodded. As they exited the room, they were both heard to give sighs of abject relief.  
  
(&%  
  
Kurt was holding onto the wall for dear life. "Ach, mein Gott. I thought we were going to die."  
  
"No kidding. My whole life flashed before my eyes. At least it wasn't boring," Kitty replied.  
  
Kurt looked at her oddly. Then he started to laugh. It was just a chuckle at first, then outright laughter, and now it was too the point where he was on his knees on the floor, one hand holding his side and the other all that held him up. He was gasping for breath, and tears were falling down his face.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"St---static-----ach, Gott,-----that was----(_bwaahhahahahah_!)-----the best—(_gasp_)-----you could come up with!? (_ahahahahahah_!) Ach, Gott en Himmel! Priceless!!" He went back to hysterical laughter.  
  
Kitty stood in a huff for a moment, but then thought about it. Then she couldn't help it and joined in.

)&(  
  
Logan was fit to be tied. "Hank, you can't honestly believe that load of crap you just said."  
  
"Well, what other explanation is there? Cerebro didn't detect any spike in Kurt's abilities or Kitty's, so that rules out mutant powers gone awry. And I can't think of anything he could have physically done to her that could have caused such a reaction from her in such a short amount of time. Unless you can come up with something?"  
  
Logan's silence was all that was needed.  
  
"Cheer up, Sir Logan. At least now kitty's with a boy you can keep your eye on, eh?"  
  
Logan perked up at that. With it being Kurt, he could definitely keep tabs on just how this little relationship went.

(&%  
  
to everyone that has been so wonderfully patient, my deepest thanks and apologies.  
  
Thank you all, so much, for liking my little story so much. I never expected anyone to react like they have to this. I mean, nearly three hundred reviews. For this!! Good lord in heaven.  
  
To all of you, thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
Dark Jaded Rose  
  
Oldprydefan  
  
The Uncanny R-man  
  
Possum2009  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon  
  
Sevish  
  
Lizard Queen1  
  
Agent-g  
  
InterNutter  
  
Amarin Rose  
  
Rogue14  
  
Nameless1010  
  
Quill of Molliemon  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Kat  
  
Beastdog  
  
Mima57775  
  
Ruhkinha Lokinha  
  
Martin Pettit  
  
Aqueous  
  
Kaoru890  
  
theAngelofDeath'sIsle  
  
Shadowcat4  
  
Queen of the Jungle  
  
Deulist 925  
  
Rokugan  
  
Cd lover  
  
Antisocial mint  
  
Goddess123452000  
  
Dra-cenah  
  
Nonya Biznes  
  
Cygna Vamp  
  
Kitty16  
  
Digital Damita  
  
Hotaru  
  
j. Ray


	11. Finding family demons

Haha! You guys fell for it! My ingenious plot can now come to pass!!!

In other words, that last chapter was a psych out. And a bit of a test. I wanted to see whow people would react to this story, and I remain surprised as hell.

This story will be continued in a sequal called, originally enough, 'The Trouble with Tails, Part II.' It will continue what this chapter starts. Hope you'll come see it!

Chap: Finding family demons

Kitty browsed on the computer, grumbling a bit. If geneology was the most popular search on the web, why the hell was it so hard to do!? Of course, she thought to herself, it does help if you have the name of a parent to go by.

Kitty was trying to see if she could find any trace of Kurt's father. She wanted to get him something after all the trouble they'd had together, and she thought that this would be a great gift. He'd always wondered about his father's family. Like what kind of man would marry Mystique, if they had been married. She'd said something about some kind of castle, he thought, so it was possible that he'd been some kind of nobility. Kitty thought so too. Mystique would have wanted the best in whatever area she lived in, and marrying a lord would have been too good an opportunity to pass up.

But this was incredibly frustrating. She'd called his parents, asking for both permission to search for Kurt's biological father, and for any details they might have. They'd agreed to the search if it was alright with Kurt, (which she hadn't told about this yet,) but could give very little help. Kitty was getting discouraged. This was going nowhere, fast.

She snorted as an idea came, almost dismissing it before thinking, what the hell? It couldn't hurt. She typed the word 'demon' in the list for family traits, sent out the search again for German nobility----

And got a response. Three of them. Two were just ridiculous movie promos, but the third......she gasped.

The picture on the screen was of a man in his late twenties, with human skin, hair so black it looked blue, and only three fingers on each hand.

She stared in stunned shock. "That guy could pass for Kurt's older brother," she whispered. "Oh, my god." She read farther down the screen, and immediately called for the professor. If this was real, if it wasn't just a prank or a mistake, then....

She may have really found Kurt's biological father.


End file.
